Life of a divergent
by divergentlover22
Summary: When Tris chooses Dauntless her life changes, but so does her brother Caleb's when he chooses Erudite. He starts a new life and gets and Ex-Dauntless girlfriend, Leah, who was friends with the gang and is working alongside the Dauntless rebels to save Chicago or at least try to. What happens when war breaks out and Tris and Leah receive some Life changing news?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this is my first divergent fan fiction so please bear with me. This starts off just before initiation and will be set in different point of views. During initiation the story will only be set in erudite transfer views and some new characters that will be introduced.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' pov**

Words cannot begin to describe how scared I am right now. Today is the day that I choose the rest of my life. Do I stay with my family or leave them forever? My aptitude test was supposed to answer all of my questions ,but no the results were inconclusive.

I put my hair into my usual abnegation bun and head downstairs for what might be my last day in this house and with my family.

I sit at the table where my mother has prepared us a typical abnegation breakfast, scrambled eggs. "morning honey," my mom says smiling at me sweetly. "Morning mom," it is just her and I downstairs at the moment. My brother Caleb, a truly selfless abnegation, is currently getting ready as he is also choosing today.

**Caleb's pov**

Erudite. I have known my whole life I did not belong here. I am tired of acting selfless, hiding my books and studying in secret. Today I become my true self, the person I was born to be. I may not know what to expect but I know that this is the right choice for me.

I put on my abnegation robe for the last time and head downstairs for what I know is the last ever breakfast I will have with my family. The last time I have to hide my true self.

**Leah's pov**

My alarm clock goes off. Ug I am not used to getting up this early as nobody really cares what time we wake up here in dauntless as long as we stay in shape and pay our dues. All I can think about is my results which I already knew. Erudite. Amity. Candor. Dauntless. abnegation. All five factions.

I get dressed and head down to the tattoo parlour with my friends Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke and Four. They all know I am going to transfer, most of dauntless does. I may have been a dauntless prodigy and really popular but it didn't mean I was able to fit in.

My first and last tattoos here in dauntless a raven on my neck for letting go and an infinity sign on my wrist which all the girls got with me. My mom places the last bandage on gives me a hug and says, "stick to the plan you will make it through you are the smartest girl I know." I sigh, "But mom I am going to miss you way too much and what if our plan fails." I say keeping my tears back. "Be brave I will see you on visiting day." I give her one last hug before running out of dauntless with my friends and jumping into the last train ride I will ever have.

**Tris' pov**

We get onto the bus and head to the choosing ceremony. I look over at Caleb who shoots me a small smile, he doesn't seem nervous at all like he has known all his life what he is going to choose, but me on the other hand I have no clue. In couple of hours I have to decide and all I know is that is not going to be easy.

We arrive at the ceremony and take our seats. This year they changed the way it is set out and the people surrounding me are all randomised but Caleb is still right by my side. Luck, I guess. I look to my left a girl from dauntless stands beside me. She has beautiful brown flowing hair that ends right before her hips. She has these deep brown eyes, pale skin and a newly bandaged tattoo on her neck. She is beautiful almost too beautiful to be dauntless.

I can see Caleb staring at her beside me and I nudge him with my elbow and laugh at him. But soon I realise my selfish mistake and I put my hand to my mouth. The ceremony begins and one by one people select the rest of their lives. I get lost in though and soon I hear Caleb's name get called. He walks down and takes the knife, cutting his hand and he drops his blood in the Erudite bowl. I am shocked but before I know it my name is called.

**Leah's pov**

"Beatrice prior," I hear Marcus the leader of abnegation call. The girl beside me who seems all to familiar walks down cuts her hand and hesitantly drips her blood into the Dauntless bowl. I hear the familiar voices cheer as I await my turn.

"Leah Benson," Marcus calls out and I head down with a run earning a cheer from the dauntless but I know that wont last long. I cut my hand and silently wince at the pain I hold out my hand and let a drop of blood fall into the bowl. Erudite. The cheers quiet. I am one of the very few in history who transfer from dauntless to erudite which earns me a smile from Jeanine Matthews the head of my new faction.

**Calebs pov**

We are lead out side in a civil way through the front door and I cant help but look at the girl from dauntless who stands beside me. She does not seem like the type for Erudite but then again she doesn't seem like a Dauntless either. "Hey my name is Leah and you are?" she asks politely holding out a hand. "Caleb, Caleb Prior," I say as I grip her hand. she is strong but at the same time soft. "Its great to meet you" she says and starts to walk toward a car hear to pick us up. "You too," I scream and I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks

We arrive at the beautiful erudite building. It is a skyscraper which from my research it has 432 floors in total. It has a beautiful glass dome peaking out the top and through the clear windows you can see thousands of men and woman at work.

**A/N Did you enjoy that? if you did please leave a review so I can get your feedback. criticism is welcomed and I am sorry for any grammar mistakes. Have a great day. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah's pov**

We arrive at the erudite headquarters and are led through to the centre building which I assume by logic is the main building accessible from all other places on campus. As we enter there is a huge portrait of Jeanine Matthews on the back wall and the side walls all have shelves full of books. It is beautiful and there is sunshine coming through the many glass windows.

"Magnificent in its architecture," a candor transfer says to me. She is tall and has olive skin, her brown hair is secured tightly in a pony and her dark brown eyes meet mine. "Oh, sorry where are my manners my name is Jane." She says smiling at me. "Leah, Leah Benson," I reply smiling back at her.

We walk through a hallway into what I assume is main conference room. "Take your seats initiates," a young woman of about 25 tells us and we obey. "My name is Cara and I along with my partner here Fernando are responsible for you during the initiation process. Shortly the leader of our faction will be coming to address you on what it means to be erudite and what the initiation process will be, but until then feel free to make intellectual conversation."

"Is this seat taken," a transfer from abnegation asks. He has brown eyes and brown hair and I remember introducing myself to him earlier. "I guess it Is now," I say signalling for him to sit down and he does. "Thank you," he says and I can't help but notice he is blushing.

With that Jeanine walks in and the whole room goes quiet. "Good afternoon initiates, I hope you are all well, for those of you who don't know my name is Jeanine Matthews and I am the head of the erudite faction. The initiation process will not be easy. It will require vigorous studying and many tests to slowly dispose of the weak. You will firstly have to right a baseline test which let us establish your academic level. Those of you who fail the test will unfortunately be made factionless. From here you will be given computer codes and login details so we are able to track your studying patterns. At the end of initiation, you will write one final test that will give you a recommend field in which to work…" she goes on for another hour informing us of all the stages and processes of initiation which I already knew. Let's just say I have my sources.

**Caleb's pov**

I listen inquisitively to Jeanine's whole speech taking in every detail and loosing track when I exchange slight glances when my eye meets with the gorgeous Dauntless transfer sitting besides me. Sometimes my mind goes off track and I begin to remember how my sister choose dauntless of all factions. I just hope she is safe.

"Okay we will now be leading you on a tour of erudite headquarters, pay close attention because soon you will have to find your own way around," Fernando an older Erudite man tells us. We walk out of the main building and into the building to the left of it. "Alright, this is what we like to call the initiate building. This is where you will be spending most of your time during initiation. The building has 6 levels. Level 1 is reception. Level 2 is a library. Level 3 is a laboratory. Level 4 is the computer research centre. Level 5 is transfer rooms and Level 6 is erudite born rooms." Cara says with a smile.

I find myself looking around in wonder, "Impressive isn't it, I'm Jason by the way." A transfer from amity says holding out his hand which I shake. He is slightly shorter than me with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Very," I reply. "Hey Caleb, Jason, Cara is leading us to our rooms come on," Leah says grabbing my hand and I get this tingling feeling I have never felt before in the hand she touches.

We reach the 5th level and we are led into a room with windows forming all but one wall it has computers and may desks and chairs. "This is the study centre, each floor in this building has one it is used only for studying, got it?" Cara says gesturing us to sit down. "Okay I will shortly display your dorm numbers and roommates, they are randomly generated and will not be changed. We have tried to pick roommates that we think could help you in your studies. The amount of people in a room can be anything from 2 to 4. Boys and girls in some cases will be mixed. We cannot stop you from doing anything stupid but do take note that it could result in you becoming factionless." Just as she finishes names slowly begin to pop up.

Sarah, Erin, Parker

John, Mason

Emma, Joshua, Haley

Sid, Jessica

Leah, Caleb, Jason, Jane

You may come and collect a key each and head to your apartments. Each door has your name and previous faction on. When you get to your rooms you will see that in your dressers you have received clothing to your size and style, all information we required out of the data base. The glasses are optional but you have to wear at least one item of blue. You may go and get relaxed and explore erudite until 19:00 when you must report to the dining hall for dinner," and with that she is gone leaving our custom keys behind.

The four of us walk to our room which is at the end of the hall. Leah unlocks it and it is not at all what I was expecting. The one whole wall is a glass pane with a small balcony. There are four rooms one with each of our names and old faction name on. As if we needed a constant reminder of where we came from, there is a large living room with a flat screen tv and a wall full of old DVDs. There are two bathrooms one between Leah and Janes rooms the other between Jason's and mine. Finally, there is a small kitchen with all the basics

"Wow, it is definitely not what I expected," Leah says being the first one of us to say anything. We all nod and I walk into my room. It is large and also has a huge window. There is a door leading into the bathroom and a large desk with may draws in the corner. On the desk there is a brand-new computer, printer and my username and passcode are pasted on the desk. When I open the desk draw it is full of supplies. Finally, I open the cupboard it has a whole new wardrobe and many blue outfits. A note falls out and reads" welcome to Erudite Caleb, do what you want with your abnegation clothes you are just not allowed to wear them again."

I put on a navy formal top and a pair of navy formal leggings before lying on my bed, which is more comfortable then my abnegation bed ever was, because having nice things was selfish. I walk to the living room and wait for the others to get ready

**A/N thank you for reading the chapter and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Initiation will be set mainly in the perspective of those in erudite as we already know what happens to tris during initiation, but don't worry she will still be in the story. Comment if you liked this chapter or not. Please review. All criticism is welcomed just not in a rude way. Have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah's pov**

I don't know what I expected but this certainly wasn't it. I walk into my room still dressed in my Dauntless black and I see the calming blue colours the walls are painted. I have a full desk of supplies and a computer but I am immediately curious about what they put in my cupboard. I hesitantly open the cupboard and a note falls out. "Dear Leah, we hope you enjoy your new wardrobe and don't worry about hiding your tattoos they are apart of your past which can never be forgotten." How did they know about my tattoos? they are covered up and I only recently got them.

I put the note on my bed and observe the clothes. They are beautiful and all different shades of blue and white with an outfit for every occasion. I pull out a beautiful V-neck dress and observe it. I really want to put it on but taking off my dauntless attire seems so wrong. I hesitantly take of my clothes and place them in my drawers. I slide the dress over my head and place on the navy heels which are one of my many shoe options, before waking out of my room and sitting next to Caleb on the sofa.

"Hey," I say with a smile. I may have only just met the guy but something makes me feel like I have known him my whole life. "Hey, you look beautiful," he says smiling at me. "Why thank you Mr Prior you yourself look dashingly handsome." I say looking into his brown eyes. "Hey you two I would hate to breakup this moment but if we don't leave soon, I think Cara will murder us." Jane says exiting her room with her new look. "Yeah I agree with Jane," Jason says standing in his doorway. "Well okay then let's get going." I say smiling and leading them out of our room.

When we arrive in the cafeteria we sit along with the other initiates. The dining hall is nothing like the one in Dauntless. It is a lot cleaner and more modern with more sophisticated tables and smaller groups for concentrated conversation. Calen and Jason come back with food for all of us and some sort of fizzing substance in a can for us. "What's that?" I ask looking at the can. "" That's what we call soda dauntless." A tall erudite born says from behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. I harshly pull his hand off my shoulder and say, "My name is Leah and I bet that my intellect is 3 times as much as yours so I suggest you never touch me again or I will go full dauntless on your ass."

He looks slightly scared but puts his hand out and says, "My name is Reef, Reef Hughes." I swat his hand away and turn to Caleb taking my food and smiling sweetly at him. Reef still stands behind me. "Did you not take the hint? I'm not interested," I say shooting him a look that could kill. He holds up his hands in defeat and says, "Sorry I just can't believe a beautiful girl like you would choose a stiff over me," and with that he walks away.

It is a lot quieter than what I am used to with only a few whispers being heard. The whispers suddenly stop and everyone faces a huge screen right above the soda cylinders. Jeanine Matthews begins to speak and welcomes us all as initiates.

"Hey Leah do you think we could study together tonight for that baseline test?" Caleb hesitantly asks. "Of course," I reply with a dorky smile plastered across my face. "Great," he says and once again begins to blush but quickly turn to his food before I can say anything. I can hear Jane and Jason whisper about something to one another and I get a feeling they also some how have known each other for a long time, but I may be wrong.

That night we arrive home and I change into a blue hoody and shorts for bed before inviting Caleb over to my room to study. You can see by his clothes he obviously comes from abnegation. They are conservative and look as if he has made an effort to cover up.

Okay let's start with health sciences, then we can move on to mathematics and finally faction history okay," I say gesturing toward all the books resting on my table. He nods. "Okay so the main components…"

We study for hours and before I know it, I wake up on the warmest cushion I have ever felt it is soft but hard at the same time. I move my hand down only to find a surprising 6 pack and that is when I realise that it is definitely no cushion. I slowly open my eyes and find I am laying with my head resting on Caleb's chest, his breathing slow. I never knew he was strong. I look down and find his hand wrapped around my waist.

His eyes slowly flutter open and I find he is just as shocked as I was. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean…" "Caleb stop its fine I was dauntless remember this kind of thing is normal there." I interrupt and He just nods. "I should have left..." he argues "Caleb if I wanted you to leave, I would have told you to leave." I respond trying to calm him down. He pulls e into a hug before walking out into the Livingroom and as expected Jane shortly comes running into my room.

"Oh my god you slept with Caleb," she says surprised. "I did not sleep with Caleb we were studying and we feel asleep, nothing happened, we are just friends." She rolls her eyes. "Well okay then, but get ready the test starts in an hour and you can't be late. I nod and head to my cupboard to get changed.

We walk into a large room with seats for all of the initiates. The test is 2 hours long but to me it was easy and I finished in the first 30 minutes. I hand in my paper and sit back down. Caleb finishes shortly after. I guess the studying helped. I look around the room to see half of the initiates sweating and struggling to finish. After what seems like a lifetime Cara yells pens down and all the rest of the initiates seem shaken up. "You will receive your results in a few minutes the computer only takes a few second to mark.

"That test was torture, I struggled with the health sciences section," Jane says a look of worry on her face which you can hardly see through the highly unnecessary glasses she is wearing. Jason nods and Caleb and I just shrug.

Just then Jeanine Matthew comes toward us. "Caleb and Leah, could I please speak to you in private." Oh no I hope this is not about last night.

**A/N did you enjoy this chapter? What do you think is going to happen to Caleb and Leah? Reviews are highly appreciated and criticism is accepted. Love you all. See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caleb's pov**

Jeanine leads us down the confusing hallways of the erudite building and eventually we end up at her office. It is huge bigger than our apartment and light shines in through the large window. Just as Jeanine turns around to walk to her desk Leah quickly squeezes my hand before letting go. Her action sends electricity through my skin and I smile reassuringly at her.

"Please sit," Jeanine says before gesturing toward two seats before her desk. Leah takes my hand beneath the table and I hold onto her tightly. "Don't worry you are not in trouble," Jeanine says with a smirk. I hear Leah let out a small sigh and I myself am relieved as well. "you are probably wondering why you are her," she says and we both nod.

"Well Cara tells me that you both handed your papers in early, Leah you after 30 minutes and Caleb you after 45 minutes is that correct," once again we both nod. "That is very impressive considering your results, Leah you achieved full marks with Caleb following closely after only getting 2 questions wrong." Leah's mouth hangs open I never knew she was so smart.

"You should be proud we usually don't get such results from transfers," she says with a smile. "Thank you, Mrs Matthews." Leah says. Jeanine nods, "I myself was very impressed and it is clear that you both have the intellectual capacity to pass initiation. I was wondering if I could have your assistance on a project." She asks and we are both lost for words.

"We would be honoured," Leah answers squeezing my hand. "Of course, this is such a privilege." I add. 'Excellent follow me.

We walk for a while until we are led into the most amazing laboratory I have ever seen. "This is where you will doing most of our research, now you will still have to go through initiation with the others but I have already officially made you members." She says smiling again we can only manage a nod.

"Okay we are currently developing a serum that will be used in the Dauntless compound and I do have regular meetings there. Leah, am I correct in saying you were previously Dauntless?" She asks facing Leah. "Yes ma'am." Leah answers confidently, she is proud of her history, proud of who she was. "So, I assume you know your way around the compound." "Yes, ma'am every pathway." "Excellent you will accompany me on my meetings and help me through the compound." "With pleasure," Leah says with a smile.

"Okay and will be leaving now, Caleb you can come along so that the dauntless leader Max can explain the serum to you."

* * *

We are led out of erudite and into a limo with Jeanine. We sit across from her very close together. "Do you mind I ask if you are a couple?" Jeanine says, "Don't worry you are allowed to date you are members now." I am taken back by this I have feelings for Leah I have never had for anyone else but I haven't told her yet. "Currently, Mrs Matthews we are just good friends," Leah says and I can hear it hurts her to say that. "Okay but please call me Jeanine." She says still smiling at us.

"Okay we are nearing the compound. There are a few rules. I know both of you have family here, Caleb am I right in saying your sister transferred." I nod and I feel as if something has stabbed me I hope she is alright there. "I give you permission to speak with your friends and family but just not on this trip. If you do come across a family member, I will allow you to greet but you cannot talk for long." I look over at Leah she has a huge smile plastered on her face. "Thank you," she says and Jeanine nods. "You are alo not allowed to tell any other initiate what is going on.

We drive into the compound and are let in by a tall muscular man with too many piercings and tattoos

He comes to the side of the car and when he sees Leah he stares at her with wide eyes, "Leah," he says and introduces himself to me, "Hello my name is Eric I am a dauntless leader and I will escort both of you to Max." Leah seems on edge as if they have a past.

"Do you know him?" I ask. Stupid Erudite inquisitiveness.

"Yeah I will tell you later."

**Leah's Pov**

Of all people to take us around. Him. Eric and I go back. I was there when he first arrived at dauntless my mom was his trainer. Something happened a story I know I will burst out crying if I tell.

We walk through the familiar halls and over the pathway across the pit. I can see my friends and I feel a longing in my chest. Four sits alongside a blonde-haired girl who must be a transfer. She seems familiar I know I have seen her somewhere. Uriah who was my best friend and like a brother to me sits on his left. Marlene gives me a suspicious look and I slightly nod confirming her suspicion. She spits her water all over Shauna and I can't help but giggle but soon they are out of sight.

**Tris pov**

Marlene a dauntless born out of no where spits water all over Shauna who sits across and the table erupts out in laughter. "What the hell was that for?" Shauna shouts at her. "Oh my god its not possible," she says putting her head in her hands. "Marlene what is wrong with you?" Uriah asks her worriedly.

"I saw her she is back." "Marlene whose back?" Four asks. "Leah!" Marlene shouts so loud that the whole pit is staring at her. "Mar that impossible, she is not here I miss her too but she is gone." Lynn says. "I'm being serious Eric was taking her somewhere. She was wearing and erudite dress and was walking with a boy who looked our age with brown hair and brown eyes." "Eric is not allowed anywhere near her after what happened…" Four says angrily.

"Who's Leah?" I ask no one is particular. "She was a girl who used to be dauntless one of our best friends but she recently transferred to Erudite." Zeke replies. "Erudite? My brother transferred to erudite and he has brown hair and eyes." What the hell is he doing here? "I'm going after her!" Marlene says. "Mar wait!" Lynn calls and soon we are all chasing after her.

We reach the corridor just before Max's office and Uriah looks to see if its her. "Marlene is right it is Leah." He says shocked. "No way," Shauna says pushing past him. Soon they all are peering past the wall all the others are shocked and it is the first time we make absolutely no noise. They really loved this girl. I look for myself and immediately recognise the boy with her as my brother and he is holding her hand. I suddenly feel mad and I scream, "Caleb!"

* * *

**A/n oooh juicy. Lol, I hope you enjoyed please leave a review. I decided to call you my initiates so I hope you have a good day and stay dauntless initiates**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caleb pov**

"Caleb!" a here a familiar girly voice scream and with that Jeanine follows max into the office. "Tris!" I say excitedly turning around. Oh no she looks mad. "Who the hell is that?" she asks referring to Leah. "Hi my name is Leah I am in Caleb's initiate class," Leah says politely but I can see here dauntless coming through in the way she clenches her fists.

Just then 6 other dauntless teenagers come out from behind the door and run toward Leah and I. "oh my god I missed you so much!" a dark-skinned boy who is tall and built suddenly grabs onto Leah and I can feel jealousy coursing through me.

"Yeah, yeah Pansycake," Leah says with a smile. "We missed you girl," three girls say simultaneously. "Marlene, Shauna, Lynn." she says holding her wrist out to them displaying their matching tattoos. "You look different," another boy says to her who looks like a relative of the first one. "No shit sherlock I am not the same girl you knew before, Zeke," she says flipping her hair and once again gripping my hand earning a gasp from the girls.

"Caleb how's erudite?" tris says coming up to me and embracing me in a hug. "It's great, I had to make new friends like Leah," I say gesturing to Leah. "Yeah 'friends'," she says with a giggle. "I recognise her now. I remember you were looking at her during the choosing ceremony!" she says smiling. I start to blush and so does Leah.

"What are you doing here?" a tall muscular and probably the best-looking boy out of the group questions hugging her and the feeling of jealousy inside me grows to an all time high. "Why isn't it Mr Four and none of you damn business." She says with a laugh hugging him back.

**Leah's pov**

Its great to see my friend again. I love them all and they are my family. "How's mom?" I ask sadly. "Miss Wu, she's good, missing you, but she is great." Uriah replies. "That's good, I guess she is working huh." I say sadly looking at my shoes.

"Nope," my mom says coming out from behind the wall. "Mom!" I scream and run toward her. She embraces me "Hey baby," she says kissing my head. I missed her I know it has only been a day but still. "Tori you have a daughter?" tris asks inquisitively. My mother nods. "Can I speak to her in private for a while?" she asks. I look at Caleb and he follows his sister into the next hall.

"Are you with Jeanine?" she asks. I nod. "Okay baby you know you are a threat to them, right?" I nod again. "For now, she does not know I changed your results on the system to Erudite." She pulls my eyes to look at her. "The rebels are trying our best to prevent them from knowing, okay?" I can only nod. "Remember to tell us everything." She states clearly and I acknowledge it by taking out the phone I brought from dauntless to erudite. "Now, why are you here?" she asks. "I aced the baseline and Jeanine asks me and my friend, Caleb, to help her with a secret project she then said because I was dauntless, I could help find her around the compound." My mom nods and looks at me trying to process what I just told her.

"Okay baby, make sure you tell me everything. I knew you would ace erudite initiation. I love you and always will." She pulls me into a tight hug and I hug her back. "I love you mom," I say and with that she pulls away and is gone.

Caleb comes around the corner and pulls me into a hug. "They will be fine," he says and I don't know if he is trying to reassure me or himself. "I know."

Just then Jeanine walks through the door. "Okay we are ready for you," she says and gestures for us to follow her.

We walk inside and there sits Max, Harrison and Eric. The thought of Eric sickens me.

"Welcome to dauntless, Leah it is nice to see you again and Caleb it is a pleasure to meet you." "As is you," Caleb says with his goofy smile. "Now we have called you here today to talk about the new simulations. The simulation is a control simulation and it will be used for those who step out of line here in dauntless." Jeanine says with a smile.

"Yes, it will help us as leaders to keep dauntless from doing wrong." Harrison replies Caleb and I nod. "We would like you too to work together in developing this serum alongside Jeanine but it must be kept top secret." Max says. Top secret I remember my dad telling me before he died that if anyone in dauntless leadership tells me a plan is top secret it should be stopped. They are hiding something. My mom said I should get as much intel as possible so I agree to help.

"I would be honoured," I tell max. "Me too anything to help," Caleb says shaking Max's now outstretched hand.

I have to do it for dauntless.

That night Caleb asks me to go for a walk with him and I agree to go with him. "So where are you taking me?" I ask nervously. I have only ever been nervous about a guy one other time but that is another story.

"A place I used to go to think when I was still in abnegation," he says taking my hand and leading me out of erudite. We walk to an old building he leads me into an elevator and presses the button to the top floor. "Top floor, how dauntless of you." I say with a laugh and he holds me closer. We walk out onto the rooftop and I find a blanket and food set up for us. I thought you may be hungry," he says looking nervous.

I lie down on the blanket next to him and watch the stars. "I have always been in love with astrology. In dauntless I used to the net the initiates use and just lie there and look at the stars, they are what sparked my desire for studying." I say looking up at the sky. "Really? I used to also look at the stars through my window at night to prevent myself from studying so my parents wouldn't become suspicious. When I found this place, I would sneak out and come here all the time." He says taking my hand.

"Leah can I tell you something?" he asks. "Of course," I say turning to him. "I have feelings for you I have never had for anyone else. When I see you my face lights up and even though I was raised abnegation when I hold you hand its like electricity is flowing through me. I really like you." He says with a blush. He is different to any guy I dated in dauntless. He cares and its not just because he can show me off to his friends. I have a crush on him and not just in the hot, constant make out session kind of way. In the I want to marry you kind of way. "I feel the same way Caleb," I say and pull him into a passionate kiss.

"Leah Benson would you be my girlfriend?" he asks with a smile.

"Always Caleb Prior, always."

We head back to our apartment and sneak in making sure not to wake anyone. We go to my room and once again start to study and discuss the simulation. All of a sudden Caleb puts down his book and takes my hand looking me in the eye. To ask the question I have been dreading to answer all day. "What happened between you and Eric."

**A/N thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review and tell me what you want to happen between caleb and leah. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Divergent if I did Allegiant would have a different ending**

_Leah's POV_

_Recap:_

_We head back to our apartment and sneak in making sure not to wake anyone. We go to my room and once again start to study and discuss the simulation. All of a sudden Caleb puts down his book and takes my hand looking me in the eye. To ask the question I have been dreading to answer all day. "What happened between you and Eric."_

As soon as the word leave his mouth, I feel a wave of emotion come over me. I shift in his arms so that the only thing visible to me is him. I feel a tear drop down my face. He wipes the tear away and says, "Hey its okay if you don't want to tell me." I shake my head. "No, its fine I have to if we want this relationship to be built on honesty." He nods holding me tighter to him.

Well back in dauntless I was known as the youngest dauntless prodigy so everyone knew I could easily make it through initiation and my uncle Amar let me watch in on training where I made most of my older dauntless friends. Eric was useless at knife throwing so my uncle asked me to help him. I guess I kind of developed feelings for him but I now realise it was more lust than love. Soon after his initiation ended, we started to date but I didn't want things to go any further than kissing. One night I was waiting in Eric's apartment for him to get home and when he finally did arrive, he was very, very drunk. He pinned me down on the couch and he was too heavy for me to get off. He began to strip and placed his hand over my mouth so all that could be heard from me was a quite muffled scream. Just as he was about to… about to…," I try to get the word out but they still hurt.

"You know _assault me_ Four came in probably looking for something from Eric. He ran over and punched Eric till he unconscious and he ran over to me and pulled me into his arms but all I could do was cry. He took me back home and told my mom what happened. I'm surprised she and my uncle Amar didn't personally kill Eric."

When I look back up at Caleb all I can see is anger which is what I hoped for because I am sick of being pitied. "That Bastard, and he is still walking around Dauntless. He should be behind bars. Why the hell isn't he behind bars?"

"Eric was a leader at the time. He got away with a little community service and was not supposed to come anywhere near me, but I guess that changed when I moved to Erudite." I say. Caleb pulls me closer to him than I have ever been. "Babe I swear if he comes anywhere near you again, I will kill him and tomorrow I am going to make Jeanine get him off the Dauntless team we are working with."

This puts a smile on my face. He really does love and care for me so much so that he is willing to put developing a serum with Jeanine on the line. "I love you Caleb Prior." I say looking into those beautiful brown eyes and I mean it I love Caleb Prior. "I Love you too," He says pulling me into a passionate kiss and one thing leads to another…

The next morning, I wake up once again in Caleb's protective arms, he is looking down at me with a smile on his face. "Why the happy face?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. "Well it might be because I not only spent the night with my beautiful girlfriend. She may have also woken up in my arms." He says wearing his normal goofy smile.

I slowly get up and throw on Caleb's hoody. "Okay well I am going to go for a run and then train in the Gym some of the erudite are running a heart rate experiment on but after lunch we can go and talk to Jeanine okay." "Okay, meet you there?" He asks getting up and placing on his shorts still leaving his glorious abs on display "Mhm," I reply and I must have been looking at him for too long because he laughs a little and kisses me again. "Wow, I made and Erudite lost for word." he says with a smile leaving the room and I roll my eyes.

Shortly after my shower I walk out in my work out outfit to see an anxious Jane sitting on my bed, "You slept with Caleb," she says with a smirk on her face. "Maybe I did," I say and I can feel my face turn a bright red. "Tell me," She says. "Only if you run with me," I reply. "Fiiiiine," she says irritated and runs out to get changed.

We start to run and surprisingly she is able to keep up with me. "When did you learn to run?" I ask curious. "My sister, Christina, and I always used to in Candor, to escape I guess." "Oh, I know, I think it's what I did the most in Dauntless." "Yeah it was some quality time you know." I nod. "So, is she still in candor?" "No, she transferred to Dauntless." "Really?" "Yeah she like the danger, but I miss her." "I get it. I miss all my friends so much. I mean they were my family." I say and she nods.

I train for a while and before I know it its 10:00 so I head back to the apartment and change for our meeting with Jeanine.

**Thank you for reading, but I feel as though this story is slacking and I don't want to carry on until I know it is worth writing so I will update again when I get 5 more reviews. Love you guys. Be brave.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N No I do not own divergent even though I wish I did.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

I have changed the timeline when they visit Jeanine in a month after initiation started and they have been working on the serum.

**Caleb's POV**

After I left the apartment I headed to the library where I saw my sister asking for me.

"Beatrice?" I ask. She runs over and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Caleb hi, it's just tris now remember," she says with a smile

"Oh yeah."

I notice there are many people staring, "Come on let's talk outside."

We walk to the giant bean sculpture and we stand under it.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know if I can make it in dauntless" she says with a frown.

"Beatrice, I believe in you, I know you are strong."

"Its not that, the dauntless and erudite are panning an attack on abnegation."

"No, they not."

"Ah, yes they are your girlfriend should know she developed the serum."

"Leah, no she didn't we developed a serum to keep your crazy faction under control."

"Yeah control them to be mindless soldiers."

"Beatrice, I think you should leave." I say harshly. I cannot she accused me of doing this. I see a tear escape from her eye.

"Really!"

"Yes, Beatrice go."

"I can't believe you," she says just before she storms away.

**Tris POV**

I arrive back at dauntless and run to fours apartment I can't believe my brother and that stupid girlfriend of his. He wouldn't care if our family dies. What makes that girl so special? I have to tell the others I mean she was there friend maybe they will know why she would do it

I have tears streaming down my face when four opens the door. He pulls me into a hug.

"Tris what's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"I went to visit Caleb he says erudite aren't planning anything even though I saw the record of Leah developing control serum for dauntless and when I told him about it, he told me to leave."

"I am so sorry, wait Leah was developing the serum?" he asks and I nod.

"Tris there is no way she could know what they are using it for," he adds

"Of course, she can," I say confused.

"No, she can't, tris. Leah only transferred to Erudite to be an insider for the dauntless rebels against our current corrupt leaders. Tori is the leader and Leah, being her daughter and a very strong divergent, said she would leave to erudite. She has been sending constant reports about what is going on there. She would never intentionally develop a serum that would be used to turn dauntless into mindless soldiers."

"How do you know this?"

"I am apart o the rebels. Leah and I were good friends she told me everything after the one night I helped her out with Eric."

"Eric?"

He tells me all about what Eric tried to do and it makes me sick to my stomach. I run to the bathroom and throw up all the contents of my stomach. Tobias' hands hold back my hair.

"Tris we have to find her she could shut this whole war down or at least try." Tobias adds while holding my hair. I nod in agreement

"Let's find tori and see what she knows." 

**Caleb's POV**

I decided to go and to Jeanine's office. I am in the waiting leaning against the wall of her office and I can't help but overhear what is going on inside.

"_Is the serum complete,"_ a manly voice asks, Max.

"_Yes, Leah sent through the final formulas last night,"_ a voice I recognise as Jeanine replies, wait what Leah.

"_Good we will inject them after the final rankings are announced."_ Max.

Just then Leah walks into the room and I place a finger on my lip and indicate for her to listen in.

"_Okay then the attack on abnegation will be launched tonight," _Jeanine replies. Wait what an attack on abnegation. Suddenly it all makes sense. I look to Leah who has a shocked expression on her face. I can't believe it Tris was right.

"We have to go now," she says as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

She runs out of erudite and I trail behind her. Gees this girl can run.

Eventually we are a safe distance from erudite. "Leah where are we going. What's happening did you know they were going to do this.?"

"Factionless, I need to get abnegation clothes so you can get into abnegation warn your family. I am going to try and stop the program at dauntless. Jeanine has brought me their multiple times I am sure they will let me in, and no I had no clue this is what it was for. You think I would want my family to become mindless soldiers?"

"Okay," is all can say. I am still in shock.

"Come on let's go," She says as she begins to run and soon, we arrive at the factionless.

"wait Leah who are you going to ask?"

"You will see soon."

She runs into the factionless building and keeps on going earning weird looks from many people. She runs up a flight of stairs and enters a room which looks like an office and behind the desk is a woman.

"Evelyn," Leah asks and the woman lifts her head.

"Leah what brings you here, I haven't seen you since I last met with Tobias,"

"I need a favour," Leah replies in a stern voice.

"I'm listening"

"An abnegation uniform for my boyfriend here," Leah states.

The woman nods and walks to the closet in her office.

"Erudite huh, always thought you would stay dauntless," Evelyn asks searching for the right sizes of abnegation clothes.

"So, did everyone else," Leah replies harshly.

"May I ask why you need these clothes," The woman states handing Leah the uniform.

"You will find out soon enough, bye Evelyn." Leah say as she walks out the door.

"Always a pleasure," Evelyn states sarcastically.

Leah leads me out of the factionless once I have changed, we now stand in an old park under a huge sculpture. I pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Okay, we have to separate now. Go find your parents and take them to amity if I don't see you again. I will meet you there."

"Are you sure you are safe?"

"No, but I was dauntless remember, I will be fine and I will make sure your sister stays safe as well. Okay.

"Okay, I love you." I say still holding her close to me

"I love you too." She says as she pulls me into a passionate kiss which only breaks when we need air. She places her forehead on mine. "Just don't die," I say looking into her eyes.

"I can't make promises but just know I love you Caleb Prior." She says and with that she is gone and I begin to run towards the familiar abnegation houses.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own the all mighty divergent series no matter how many times I wish at 11:11**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

My heart is racing. I can't believe what I have done, I know it was unintentional. I had no clue what the real reason for the experiment was and as I run, I can't help but think that the impending war may be all my fault.

I pick up speed as I approach the dauntless compound hoping that they will let me in, that anyone but Eric is waiting at the door. I run probably faster than I ever have before. I have to stop this. I have to.

I am just a few meters away from the compound and I smooth down my hair, put on my heels and fix my dress. Yes, I ran in a dress and yes it was a struggle. I walk normally as I around the corner and see a guard waiting outside the compound, thankfully I don't know him.

"Good afternoon my name is Leah Benson I am here from Erudite to help with the control serum."

"Okay but where is your car."

"I got my driver to drop down the road. I wanted a little walk."

He nods suspiciously but still lets me in. Of course, why would a Dauntless be afraid of an Erudite girl.

I smile and walk through the gate entering just above the pit next to my mother's tattoo parlour. I sneak in and into my mother's private room I find her talking to Four and tris.

"Leah!" my mom shouts pulling me into a hug. I don't know what to say. I just want to cry. I know it will make me feel better but I can't even force tears to come. "I'm so sorry I had no idea mom, I swear."

"I know Hun. I know."

"Tris, four, I am so sorry, I should have known but I think I know how to fix it, or at least try."

They nod.

"Where is my brother?" Tris asks.

"I told him to go and warn your parents,"

She looks at me sadly and just places her head in her hands.

"Did he know?" she asks.

"No, we both had no clue they told us it was to help keep the peace in dauntless, and today when we went for a meeting with Jeanine, we could hear her speaking to Max telling him about an attack on abnegation." I say and she pulls me into a hug resting her head on my shoulder.

"Are they safe?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"For now, but we have to act fast. I am going to have to get into the lab and wipe the program, but the problem is that I cannot do that unless the serum is in use, so we would have to get in there while the rest of dauntless is under simulation, but I personally don't know when they are going to activate the serum and it is only a matter of time before Erudite realise I have left, so I would have to act dauntless until then."

"Well okay you can have some of my clothes and I am sure you can just stay with your mother," tris replies and I nod.

"Thank you that will be great but I will still look like me which will be a problem."

"I can give you another tattoo and I am sure one of the stores in dauntless sells wigs." My mother tells me.

"Well okay then but I need to know if they have injected the whole of dauntless with a serum. Knowing Max and Eric they probably played it off to be some sort of tracking device or protection."

"Yes, they did just an hour before you arrived after the final initiation results were posted." Four replies.

"Shit! that means it will be soon probably too soon."

"Uhm okay I will go fetch you some clothes we need to bee prepared." I nod and Tris runs off.

"Okay now we know that Four is divergent meaning that he won't be under the simulation but mom you and tris will be…" I start and Four cuts me off, "Not Tris she will be aware."

"Wow, really? Well okay then when the simulation is activated sadly mom you will have no control as for the rest of us, we will have to follow the simulation bound dauntless until it is safe to leave Abnegation and come back here where I will shut off the system."

We agree to the plan and Tris arrives with a blonde wig, make up and a friend.

"Uhm, tris Who is this?" I ask.

"The name is Christina, and I heard that I need to make an Erudite look Dauntless." She says as she holds out her hand. The name sounds familiar. Then I remember.

"As in Jane's sister Christina?"

"You know my sister?" she asks looking confused.

I nod and smirk, "All too well, she is my best friend from Erudite and she mentions you a lot."

"Wow really gees do I have stories about her, but we have a make over to start so go change and then I will transform you." She says with a smirk and I take the clothes from her outstretched arms.

"Okay I think that's my cue to leave you girls," Four says before kissing tris and leaving. Wow I was not expecting that.

"I can't believe it! Four finally got a girlfriend," I say causing Tris to blush.

I quickly change in the bathroom before seeing the tattoo chair has been set up and a chair is set before the mirror and table with a whole bunch of supplies on the desk. I sit in the tattoo chair besides my mother who now hold the tattoo gun in her hand.

"Okay Leah, anything you want. Just make it visible." I think about it for a while. I want something to remember my past and my Father then it comes to me.

"I want the same maze tattoo dad had, that has multiple exits to all the faction symbols on my shoulder with a hawk in the middle for guiding the way. Like you always did for me." I say and I see a tear drip down her face and a smile appear before she nods and starts. "Would you mind telling me about your father." Tris asks a few minutes later and I can feel my mothers hand tense around my shoulder. I quickly take hold of it signalling she doesn't have to say anything.

"Well my mom and dad met in initiation when both my mother and uncle had transferred. They feel in love almost instantly. My dad was dauntless born and my mother a transfer so at night they would both sneak out to see each other and shortly my dad proposed one day and my mom got pregnant with me. The day they told my uncle about me he was thrilled; it was near the end of the third stage of initiation. Both my dad and uncle where doing really well because they were divergent. My dad was able to hide it but my uncle wasn't. One day the leaders came to watch him and the same night his body was found at the bottom of the chasm. My mother and father were horrified that is what they were doing to the divergent and because my dad was ranked first, he chose to be a leader. He worked in this position for 6 more years and secretly helped the divergent pass initiation. One night Max found out he was divergent and the next morning he was gone. With no trace, but we knew they killed him and that is when we formed the rebels to fight back."

She looks at me shocked. "I am sorry I had no idea"

"Its okay," I say sadly.

We sit there for a while and make small talk before my mother finally says done and it is beautiful but I don't have much time before I am whisked into the chair in front of the mirror by Christina.

"Close your eyes," she says with a smile and I oblige and sit there for what feels like eternity before she is finally done and I open my eyes. I am so shocked at what I see. I have the typical dauntless makeup on Dark red lipstick, a black Smokey eye, black winged eyeliner and mascara. The wig is on and looks completely natural with long wavy blond hair that cascades down my back. I don't look like me.

"Wow," I say lost for words.

"It's a gift," Christina says flipping her short hair making me giggle.

"Come on lets all go back to my place, because all we can do now is wait." My mother says.

"Okay I will call the whole gang. We will have to tell them all what is going on. Even though when the simulation is activated, we have no control over what they do at least the divergent in our group will be able to follow." Christina says and messages everyone to come to my mother's apartment.

* * *

We walk through the all too familiar hallways and I am luckily not noticed by anyone when I walk into the apartment, I am met by strange looks from everyone. Hana, Lynn and Uriah and Marlene sit on the sofa. Shauna sits in Zeke's lap in the recliner and a boy I don't recognise sits on the floor leaning on the coffee table.

"Who's that?" Uriah asks referring to me.

"Hey pansycake," I reply

"Only one person calls me that, but she … wait a minute." Soon am being tackled to the floor by all the teenagers except four who just smiles at the others reaction.

"Leah-Bear!" Uriah screams sitting on my stomach and I feel an unusual shooting pain. "Ow ow ow, Get off!" I moan.

"Oh my god are you okay Uriah says jumping off me."

"Yeah I'm fine it just really hurt," I say hugging him.

"What are you doing here again and why do you look like that?" Shauna asks

"It's a wig and I am here because I have some news," I say.

"What? your pregnant," Zeke says sarcastically and Lynn punches him in the arm.

I decide to have some fun with this and I motion to my mother and Christina to play along.

"How did you know?" I ask pretending to be shocked.

"Wait what are you serious, my bestie is having a baby." Uriah says clinging to me.

"Who's the dad?" Lynn asks shocked.

"My brother," tris replies for me as she catches on.

"Mrs. Wu is this true?" Zeke asks my mother.

"Yes, I found out this morning. I was thrilled I always wanted a grandchild."

"Oh My God," Marlene and Shauna say simultaneously "We are going to be aunts."

"that would explain it hurting when I sat on your stomach.

"It would wouldn't it," My mom says with a look of suspicion on her face and I quickly shake my head to reassure her.

Soon I am surrounded by people hugging me and I kind of feel bad.

"You are a little fuller now that I look," Zeke says and I slap him.

"Hey! I was joking. I'm not pregnant I was just playing with you.

I see a sad look on Uriah's face, "So, I'm not going to be an uncle to Leah-Bear babies."

I shake my head. "No, it was joke sorry but in all seriousness, I have to tell you something," I say putting on a serious face.

"You might want to sit down," Tris adds.

We explain the whole situation to them and our plan to run to amity afterwards. They all have different reactions but we decide to all just stay In the apartment until the simulation is activated. It becomes late and we all fall asleep in various spot in the apartment. At about 0:00 we are awakened by marching. Its time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This was a long one over 2000 words. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you want to happen. The next chapter will have some major plot twists so stay tuned. Be brave Pansycakes. Love ya. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own divergent, but Leah she is all mine.**

_Recap_

_We explain the whole situation to them and our plan to run to amity afterwards. They all have different reactions but we decide to all just stay in the apartment until the simulation is activated. It becomes late and we all fall asleep in various spot in the apartment. At about 0:00 I am awakened by marching. Its time._

**Tris POV**

I wake up wrapped in Tobias's arms only to see Tori, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Hana, Christina, Lynn and will Marching in unison. I gently shake Tobias awake and look to Leah.

"We have to follow them." I say.

"Yes, we must Mimic their movements until we get to abnegation." Leah says.

"What about my family there is no way Caleb got them out in time its only been a few hours."

"Your right, do you know where they would be?" Leah asks.

"Probably at home but my dad was high in government so that's where the soldiers would head first."

"Okay you and four will sneak into your old house and see if they are there. I will follow the rest and see if someone else got to them first. When the coast is clear we leave for dauntless, meet at the trains."

"Guys we need to go and catch up with the others before its too late," Tobias says already half way out the door chasing after our friends.

We march through dauntless in a line. Tobias is in front of me and Leah is right behind me. When we get to the pit the line comes to a halt and the dauntless in front of us are picking up guns. We mimic their movements exactly making sure not to reveal ourselves.

We begin to march again out the dauntless compound and onto the train track. For the first time since I arrive at dauntless the train stops and we file onto it in perfectly straight lines. I feel a wave of emotions come over me as the wind rushes inside the train car packed full of people. I worry for my family and my former faction.

I feel a stray tear run down my cheek and carefully look to Tobias who is still staring straight with an emotionless face which looks as if I have lost him forever, as if he is reading my mind, I feel his strong hand wrap around mine indicating his presence.

I then look to Leah whose eyes are closed. The welcoming smile she normally wears wiped off her face as if it never existed. Physically she looks nothing like she did just a day ago but you can still see that she is still the hardened dauntless turned erudite my friends know her to be. She opens her eyes, looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile. I am still able to see the worry and what seems like guilt on her face she knows that she made the serum that will cause all this harm and while a part of me is angry at her I know that she truly had no idea and risked her life to try and warn us about the impending war.

The train once again comes to a halt and the dauntless soldiers lead out before starting to run and pointing their guns at the nearest abnegation telling them to get on the floor.

I grab Tobias' hand and pull him through the chaos heading for the small abnegation building I once called home. I run faster than I have before leaving everything behind me and focusing on the task at hand. Saving my parents from death. A task I never thought I would never have to complete. In the midst of the chaos I am shot at by an older dauntless and the bullet hits my shoulder but adrenaline is coursing through me and prevents me from feeling pain.

I reach the small house and open the door to the welcoming sent of my childhood.

"Mom! Dad!" I scream with the last bit of hope I hold. No answer. I run up the staircase Tobias following closely behind. I enter my parents' room and there is no trace of them to be found.

"They are not here," I say turning to Tobias.

"Maybe Caleb got to them in time," Tobias replies.

"Or we are too late," I say on the brink of tears.

I walk down the stairs to be meet by a dauntless leader I don't recognise and max holding guns at us.

"Wow the stiff," A dauntless leader I don't know says shocked.

"Put you weapons down," Max says motioning to our guns.

I look to Tobias.

"I said put your weapons down!" Max screams.

We hesitantly obey and put down our weapons

"Seize them," Jeanine says and two guards take us by our hands and bind them together before forcing us down the stairs.

Jeanine looks me in the eye before putting her finger into the wound on my shoulder and I wince "She is injured. Her results will be invalid. Get rid of her." Before I can object Tobias breaks free from the guard holding him and lunges for Jeanine trying to choke her.

Soon he is pulled to the floor by 5 men and I am whisked away to a field on the other side of the abnegation compound.

**Leah's POV**

I watch as tris and Tobias head for tris' old abnegation house and I carry on mimicking the movements of the other dauntless while searching for any signs of Natalie. Tris and Caleb don't know this but my mother and Natalie have been corresponding for quite some time since mother formed the rebels. I have met her on several occasions, but I did not know who her children were until one day in Erudite Caleb began to talk about his parents and I put two and two together.

I see her hiding behind a building and at the sight of me she aims a gun directly at my face. I put my gun down and we are close enough together that if I whisper, she will hear me. "Natalie it's me, Leah."

"Leah? Funny joke Leah has brown hair, no tattoos and transferred to erudite."

"It's a long story but I swear its me."

"Prove it," She says as I move closer to her.

"Okay go into that path where there are no dauntless and I can," I say raising my hands with my gun still in one.

She obliges and we sneak onto the path.

I take off the wig.

"Now do you believe me?" I ask politely this is the mother of my boyfriend after all.

She pulls me into a big hug. "What are you doing here Caleb told me all about what happened at Erudite. Including your relationship." She says with a smile.

I nod "I am so sorry but we have to go while the coast is clear." I say as I move away.

"I am going to have to pretend to capture you okay and then I will lead you to the trains where we will go to dauntless and shut this thing down."

"Okay, but we have to go to the store house where the others are hiding first and where is Beatrice?"

"That's fine, and her and four are supposed to meet us at the train tracks," I reply smiling at her and she smiles back.

"Well let's go then," she says offering me her hands to bind together and I place this gun inside his coat.

We round the corner and I start down the old street heading toward the clearing before the train tracks. I am holding onto my gun with one hand and Natalie with the other. I am stopped by the cool butt of a gun being placed on my temple and I freeze in position. This could only be one person. Eric.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but don't worry I will update soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment if you did and tell me where you want the story to go its always nice to hear from you guys. Anyway, I love all of you. Have a good day and dot forget to Be Brave.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Leah's POV**

Recap:

_We round the corner and I start down the old street heading toward the clearing before the train tracks. I am holding onto my gun with one hand and Natalie with the other. I am stopped by the cool butt of a gun being placed on my temple and I freeze in position. This could only be one person. Eric._

"What do you think she a divergent?" An unfamiliar voice asks.

"No, I think she looks familiar." Eric snaps back.

How could he recognize me? I have a disguise on, but that's when it hits me. I took off my wig to prove to Natalie it was me, leaving me looking exactly like I did two months ago when I transferred factions. I look just as I did when we were dating.

"Familiar? Of course, she looks familiar. She is in your faction." The voice replies.

"You see that's just it. I don't think she is." Eric remarks and moves so that we are face to face the gun still pressed to my head.

"What do you mean?" The voice asks.

"She looks exactly like an old _friend _of mine. A friend that transferred to Erudite and made the serum that is currently controlling an entire faction."

I feel sick to my stomach as he calls me a _friend_. I can't even bare to look at him and I tighten my grip on Natalie for support. She can see I am struggling to face him. The man that still haunts my nightmares. The man that ruined the word love for me, until I met Caleb. I can't let him shoot me I have to do something.

"Wait are you talking about Jeanine's Genius prodigy, but she is still in Erudite."

"Peter, Jeanine says she disappeared yesterday, remember? and I think I just found her. Isn't that right Leah."

I stiffen as he says my name still frozen in fear, but then I remember the gun clutched in my hand. The idiot never told me to drop it.

I nudge Natalie with it indicting my plan and through the corner of my eye I see her nod slightly. I turn quickly and shoot Eric in the foot. He falls to the floor and shots go off all around me I grab Natalie and run, but before I make it to the clearing, I hear shouts of someone clearly struggling.

"Beatrice." Natalie whispers and before I can even grasp what is happening in the moment Natalie is chasing the sounds and I am right behind her.

We run until we are able to see the source of the struggle Tris is trying to fight off two guards while other stands there pointing a gun at her. I lift my gun and begin to shoot hitting the man holding the gun. Natalie fires two shots one for each of the men trying to hold down Tris. The struggling men fall to the floor blood splattered across their clothes. The sight once again makes me feel nauseous but I run over to Tris despite the fact.

**Tris POV**

After the men take me away, I am led just next to the large clearing by three men. They place me on the ground and one man aims the gun at me. I begin to scream trying to attract the attention of Leah who I know will heading towards the trains soon. Two of the three men jump on top of me trying to stop me from yelling. I begin to fight them off when I hear a gun shot and the man holding the gun falls to the floor. Two more gun shots go off and the other men slump to the ground.

As I begin to get up, I am engulfed in the familiar warmth of my mother's warmth and as soon as she releases me Leah also engulfs me in a hug.

I smile at the two woman and I have a million questions in my mind, but before I can ask Leah answers the first one.

"They are safe. Somehow the abnegation knew they ran away to a storage warehouse. Your dad and Caleb they are safe." She says and I am not sure if she is trying to reassure me or herself but I can see a small smile on her face at the mention of Caleb's safety.

"We have to go. Where is four?" she says looking around and its like a knife has been plummeted in my heart at the reminder of my boyfriend being taken away.

"They have him." I say as a feel a tear drip down my cheek and the memories of the night we spent together before I even knew about the war.

* * *

_Flashback_

I had just been through his fear simulation. I now knew his past but all I could think about was how I wanted a future with him. He takes me by the hand and leads me down the dark dauntless halls.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I look into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"It's a secret." He says with his signature smirk.

"Wow, how many secrets can you reveal in one day Four?"

"Call me Tobias. Its nice to hear my old name again." He says stopping in front of a large metal door.

He pushes the door open to reveal a hidden cavern right next to the chasm. He leads me onto a flat stone suspended just above the chasm and as I hang my legs over, I can feel the cold spray of the water wash upon them.

"You are the first person I have showed this place."

"Really what makes me so special?" I ask realizing now that there is no reason for a guy like four to like a girl like me.

"I really … like you" he says taking my hand one again.

"But your older than me Tobias."

"Yes, that whopping two-year gap."

"I just don't get it. I'm younger. I'm not pretty. I'm…"

He laughs and places a sweet kiss on my temple. I suddenly feel a longing for him I have never felt before and the little space left between us seems like too much.

"I like you just how you are. You are beautiful. You are brave. You are smart and even though I just told you about Marcus you aren't looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy." He says and I lessen the gap between us.

"Well," I say factually. "You're not."

He cups my chin and places his lips on mine. I feel a tingling feeling and the longing is back. A longing to be with him. He kisses me again, this time surer of it and I wrap my arms around his shoulders pulling him impossibly close. Still it's not enough. How can it be?

He takes his lips of mine and places his forehead on mine, but I immediately place my lips back on his and tug on his shirt.

"You sure?" he asks lovingly.

"I have never been surer in my entire life." I say taking off his shirt and what happens next is history.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Oh god okay, we will get him back I swear its just we have to get Caleb and your father first." Leah says releasing a hug I didn't even realize I was in.

I look down at the gun in my mothers' hand. It's a weird sight and then I come to a realization

"You were Dauntless."

"Yes." She says smiling once again

"Let's go I know how to get there but we are going to have to fight our way in." My mom adds.

I am about to ask something when my mom beats me to it, "There will be time for questions, but now we must go."

She cuts off the restraint around my hand and I grab the gun out of the hand of the dead dauntless solider on the floor.

We run across the clearing and toward the tall skyscrapers that form the old city of Chicago.

We hide behind one of the old buildings

"Here they come," Leah says looking around the corner of the building we took refuge behind. She raises her gun.

My mother and I do the same thing.

Then I hear more dauntless coming from the alleyway behind us.

My mother takes my hands and looks me in the eye. "Go to your brother and father in the alley on the right in the basement. Knock twice, then three times, then six times. I'm going to distract them you two have to run as a fast as you can."

"No." I shake my head. "I'm not going without you."

Leah stands there saying nothing but I can see she is planning something

"Be brave, girls. I love you, Beatrice. Leah, take care of my son."

She runs out into the street and fires three shots. The dauntless begin to run and so do Leah and I, but instead of running to the alley Leah dives for my mother pushing her into the alley and out the line of fire, getting shot in the stomach during the process.

They both land with a thud and Leah runs/walks back out shooting at the guards, grunting in pain as she does so. She pulls a weird looking bullet out of her pocket and places it in the gun. When she shoots it an explosion of color is released and, in the commotion, bullets go off but she stumbles back to the alley. She rips off her jacket, tears the fabric and wraps it tightly around her waist. "Go!" she screams running awkwardly down the alley holding her stomach. She saved my mother and now might die because of it.

Three dauntless guards chase us and we turn back firing blindly. One of the bullets I'm not sure who it was fired by hits a shaggy haired boy, Will. I can't bear to look any longer so I turn around and so do the rest. Finally, we start running towards refuge.

My mother reaches the door first because, Leah is now leaning on me for support but keeping a steady pace. My mother knocks the correct code and the door is opened by Caleb who pulls her into a hug.

"Where's Leah and Beatrice?" he asks her and he points in our direction.

He runs towards us screaming Leah's name as he sees the blood, but as he runs towards us Leah's eyes shut and she collapses to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**No, I am not the ruthless murderer that is Veronica Roth. All rights go to her.**

**Leah's POV**

I see Caleb and all I want to do is place my lips on his and tell him I love him. I try to run but just before I can do so I feel weak. I close my eyes and drop to the floor clutching my stomach. I can hear Caleb screaming my name and then I feel his arms wrap around me and lift me up bridal style. He places a kiss on my lips and then starts to run.

"You are going to be okay." I hear him say as he runs.

"I can't lose you; I love you." He says with a raspy voice.

Soon I am place on a mat on the floor. My stomach aches and can feel the blood soaking through my clothes.

"What happened?" Caleb asks and I feel him taking my hands in his. I just want to open my eyes and tell him I love him, take him in my arms and place my lips on his, but I am too weak.

"She saved me, dived for a bullet that was going to hit me and pushed me into the alley. She might die and its all my fault." I hear Natalie say.

"Mom its not your fault, she is a selfless girl. She chose to sacrifice herself for you," I hear Caleb say.

I suddenly get a surge of energy and I gently squeeze Caleb's hand.

"She squeezed my hand. She's alive. Oh my God she's alive." He says with hope in his voice.

"Caleb, I need to acess her wound can you cut away her shirt." I hear a manly voice say.

"Tris come with me and I will patch the wound in your shoulder." I hear Natalie say.

I feel scissors cutting away the fabric around my wound, exposing my stomach.

"Leah this is going to hurt." I hear Caleb say.

Soon I feel something sharp enter my wound and the pain causes me to snap out of the trance and I open my eyes to see a teary-eyed Caleb and his father staring down at me.

"I love you," I say weakly to Caleb.

"I love you too, Oh my God you're okay. I thought I lost you," he says and I gently pull his face down to mine and place my lips on his.

"Sorry you're stuck with me." I say with a small smile and he smiles back at me.

I scream as the knife begins to move while Andrew searches for the bullet.

Caleb takes me into his arms and kisses my forehead.

"I missed you last night," he says and I peck his lips.

"I could bearly sleep without you by my side," I whisper to him.

The pain is unbearable I groan as the knife is pulled out of my stomach and a bullet lands with a 'ting' on the floor.

"Okay Leah, I have to stitch you up now. Its going to hurt like hell I am so sorry." Andrew says as he threads some string through the needle. I just nod and hold tighter onto Caleb.

"The needle pierces my skin and I yell once again. A few seconds later I feel another two pairs of arms wrap around me. Its tris and Natalie.

"You saved my life." Natalie says. "Well if it weren't for saving me as a kid I probably would be dead right now. Thought I owed you one," I say. She smiles at me. "thank you," she says before letting go and going to assist her husband in stitching me up.

I place my lips on Caleb's to distract me and the fireworks the touch of our skin creates momentarily distracts me from the pain I am in and memories of the past two months flash through my mind.

Our first 'I love you'. When I told him about my father. The times we spent in our special spot on the roof. Our first time. The day we snuck out of class and walked around the city and watched the sun set. Him comforting me when I desperately missed my friends and family and the stolen kisses in the library when no one was watching us. I love this man. I Love Caleb Prior with all my heart, sure things have moved fast but I don't regret any of it.

"Done," Andrew proclaims and I thank him. Caleb hands me his undershirt and I put it on, because my shirt is destroyed.

"We have to get to dauntless and stop this war."

"Are you crazy. You just got shot." Marcus says.

"Please I am not a pansycake. That's my family out there and every second that passes one of them becomes a murderer and one of your abnegation dies. So, shut up and let's discuss a plan."

"Dauntless is a fortress how are we supposed to get in there." Andrew adds.

"I have a way but you are not going to like it." Tris says.

"Mom, you lead the rest of the abnegation here to Amity we will join you soon." Caleb adds.

I stand up holding in a wince. I have to deal with the pain if this is going to work.

Natalie and the others start their journey to Amity while Tris, Caleb, Marcus, Andrew and I make our way to Dauntless.

We jump on the train and tris and I know the drill.

"We have to jump," she says.

Andrew and Marcus jump first followed by Caleb and I and finally Tris. As I jump, I clutch my stomach and luckily, I land on my feet. I guess the years of sneaking out with the gang helped.

I remember the net I used to sit on and watch the stars before I left dauntless and the memories of jumping off the roof with the gang come into mind. I hope they are okay.

Tris leaps off the roof and lands in the net.

"There is a net at the bottom, don't think just jump." I say before leaping myself.

Tris helps me off at the bottom and the others jump. We then walk through the passages of the place I used to call home.

We turn a corner and there is a guard.

"I'll handle it," tris says. She goes and threatens the guy who she calls Peter. The same guy that was just with Eric.

When she has him, we come out.

"Wow the Erudite prodigy is hot," he says when I round the corner and I punch him in the face and hold Caleb back. "Don't listen to him" I say placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Peter if you would please stop being a dick and lead us to the control room that would be great." Tris adds pointing a gun at his head and he obeys.

We reach a hallway that I have made a trip down multiple times with Jeanine and I feel the guilt wash over me. This time the hall is swarming with guards.

"I will distract them. Caleb, Beatrice, I love you. Be brave. Caleb, you have good one keep her close." He says kissing their heads and smiling at me.

"Dad don't…" Tris starts but Andrew runs out into the hall and the guards chase after him. The rest of us run to the control room only to find Four under a simulation.

He runs at us and attacks Tris. I try to pull him off but he is to strong.

"Leah, Caleb, stop the program I will deal with him," Tris says fighting off Tobias.

I start the coding for the emergency shut down but it may take a while.

Tris and Tobias are still struggling, but I see Tris turn his gun on herself.

"Tris, Put that gun down." I shout, but she doesn't hear me instead she whispers something to Tobias I can't watch and I turn back to coding. Soon Tobias is off her and is he back to normal because he kisses her before running over to me just as I finish the coding, shutting down the simulation and placing the data on a flash drive.

I stand up from the chair and feel light headed. I place my hand on my stomach and feel blood and the next thing I know Everything goes black. The last thing I hear is Caleb calling my name.

**A/N I'm Back did ya miss me. Is Leah okay? I guess we have to wait and see. Luv ya. Be Brave initiates.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n I do not own divergent.**

**Caleb's POV**

A message pops up on the monitor I was working on saying the simulation has been shut off. I look to Leah and see the smirk on her face. I am about to wrap her in my arms and bring her lips to mine, but she goes pale and falls to the floor. I am immediately beside her.

"Leah! Leah!" I shout as she lies lifeless in my arms. I check for a pulse.

"Oh my god is she okay?" Tris says kneeling beside me.

"She has a pulse, we have to get out of here, before the guards come. I will carry her." I say as the tears stream down my face.

I look up to four and see he also is teary eyed.

"Let's go, I can help carry her when it becomes too much," he says as I lift the still Leah into my arms.

We run at an abnormal speed through dauntless avoiding any solders we might come into contact with. I hold Leah close to me and quietly mumble to myself that she will be okay. We will get to amity and they will treat her. I keep hope even though I know it is illogical to. Soon we meet up with Marcus in one of the passageways and he doesn't even look twice to see if Leah is okay.

Every now and again I get a glance from Tris or Four to see if I can handle carrying Leah, but it's like something has transformed me. A determination to make sure she stays alive. I can't loose two people in one day. I just can't.

As the train tracks approach I ready myself for what I must do and when it is close enough, I jump followed by the others. I place Leah down and remove the undershirt to check her wound. She has lost a lot of blood and as I try to rebandage her with pieces of material from my shirt I just can't help but think how much I actually love her.

I squeeze her hand hoping for a response like last time but now she just lays still in my arms as I support her, with my hand on her chest to ensure that she is still breathing. Amity cannot be here fast enough.

*time lapse* 4 days later

**Leah's POV**

I can still only see black, but I do hear some of the noise made around me. I catch words but no phrases and I am unable to know what is going on around me. I know Caleb sits beside me and I can hear his voice sometimes. The lost words I do hear are keeping me alive. I have also heard Tris telling me to keep strong, four telling me how much they miss me and Natalie constantly apologising even though there is nothing to be sorry for. I did this to myself. I dived for the bullet. I knew it was going to hit me and all I could think to do was save Natalie.

I do feel when Caleb squeezes my hand, but I am unable to return the gesture. His cries the only ones I can make out. Normally there is a hand wrapped gently around my waist. It feels almost as if it is trying to protect something.

I want to wake up and have tried countless times, but I always fail. I just want to open my eyes and tell everyone not to worry because I am fine, but it almost seems impossible now.

Everything seems harder to do as the days pass even though I have no idea how long I have been 'asleep'. Its hard to breath and hard to keep fighting, but I do. I don't know if my mother or friends are safe and it breaks my heart.

I can once again feel the doctor examining my wound and placing what I assume is and ultrasound wand on my lower abdomen, while Caleb still clings to my hand and places soft kisses on it. His tears wet my hand and I know he has started to cry once more.

I try squeeze his hand with all the power I have and for once I feel it work and a sudden uproar around me as more inaudible voices come to life. One of whom being Natalie's. I try to open my eyes and I struggle for a few seconds before I am surrounded by a bright white light. I quickly close them and prepare for the light as I open them again to witness the surprised and tear struck face of Caleb who places a kiss on my lips and a hand on my abdomen.

"Hi," I say with a raspy voice.

"Hey babe," He says as he places a kiss on my lips.

"I'm okay, don't cry" I say cupping his chin in my hand.

"I know and I am so happy you are, I missed you" he says as he kisses my hand.

I smile at him and see a tear struck Natalie at the other edge of the bed.

"Mr prior I assume you would like to tell Mrs Benson what has occurred, I am once again sorry for your loss." A doctor tells Caleb before leaving the room.

"Mom, can you give us some time alone?" Caleb asks Natalie.

"Of course, I will go tell Tris and Tobias you are awake," She says while leaving the room.

"Caleb what does he mean sorry for your loss? Is everyone okay?" I ask confused hoping my mother and friends are safe.

I see a stray tear drop down his face.

"Leah why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Pregnant? I'm not pregnant." I say confused.

Another tear drips down his face.

"Oh God you didn't know," he's says as he wipes a tear, I didn't even know was there away from my face.

"Caleb what the hell is going on. Am I seriously pregnant?" I ask more confused before.

He shakes his head and pulls me into my arms.

"You were pregnant Leah. When you took that bullet, you were pregnant. I... we didn't know. The bullet entered your uterus and it hit the embryotic sac. Our baby saved you, but because the sac ruptured you went into premature labour. They had to preform an emergency c-section and our little girl didn't make it. I got to hold her just before she died and so did you, though I don't think you knew what was going on around you at that time. She was beautiful. Our daughter was beautiful. I'm so sorry I wish you could have seen her she had your eyes..." he tries to go on but bursts into tears and I do with him.

I was pregnant and I didn't even know. I was a horrible mother. I got our daughter killed. Its my fault she is dead.

"I'm so sorry Caleb," I cry into his shoulders "This is my fault…" I start but he stops me.

"It's not, you didn't know, I'm so sorry, I should have protected you two"

We stayed in each other's arms crying for too long.

"Do they know?" I ask with tears blurring my vision.

"My mother and Tris do. No one else. They were by your side with me throughout the process. My mom and Tris blame themselves for letting you take the bullet, which is ridiculous this is no one's fault." He says lying next to me on the bed and holding me close.

I just nod because he is wrong. This is someone's fault. Mine.

On that day we had to sign our daughter's birth and death certificate and it was the hardest thing I have ever done. We named her Ella which means beautiful fairy. Ella Andrea Prior. Andrea for Caleb's dad who also died that day and I hope is looking after her for us.

**Okay I am so sorry for this. I know its cruel, but it had to happen for the next part to make sense. Don't worry I cried so hard writing this. I feel terrible, but please review and show me your support. I love you Pansycakes. Be brave.**


End file.
